projectarcturusfandomcom_ko-20200214-history
악튜러스 스탭롤
악튜러스의 스탭롤은 1장, 혹은 종장의 게임 엔딩 이후 볼 수 있으며, 캐릭터의 명단이 들어있는 것이 특징이다. CAST 시즈 플레어(Sizz Flair) 마리아 케이츠(Maria Kates) 카를 페트라르카(Karl Petrarca) 엘류어드 본 하인베르그(Elluard von Heinberg) 셀린(Celine) 아이 자라투슈트라(Ai Zarathustra) 피치 아르세스(Peach Aarseth) 캐럿 아르세스(Carrot Aarseth) 위스텐 크로이체르(Ojsten Kreutzer) 아이스파인(Eispein) = 엠펜저 람스타인(Empenza rammstein) 엘리자베스 바소리(Elizabeth Bathory) 레이그란츠 본 하인베르그(Leighrant von Heinberg) 가일 마로비츠(Gail Marowitz) 데릭 플레어(Derrick Flair) 쉐라 플레어(Sherah Flair) 슈(Sue) 알브레히트 본 하인베르그(Albrecht von Heinberg) 쟈크 드 모레이(Jacques De Molay) Sempe (공화국 '과학의 아버지' 이자 쟈크 드 모레이의 선조인 상페 드 모레이일 가능성이 높다.) 바이올렛(Violet) 다인 페트라르카(Dain Petrarca) 악셀 루디 펠(Axel rudi pell) 그랑데(Granduer) 그란츠 & 허스(Grantz & Huss) 안나(Anna the Fortuneteller) 핫센(hassen) 브랜든(Brandon) 리브 크리스틴(Liv Kristine) 노바우텐(Novauthen Breeze) 지오 자라투슈트라(Zio Zarathustra) 피터 콜맨(Peter Coleman) 제라드 마긴(Gerhard Magin) 라비아 스피겔(Lavia Spiegel) 도르가 다비다(Dorcas Tobitha) 윌커슨(O"jilkekson) 아론 에밀(Aaron emile) 쿠스코 에밀(Cusco emile) 누이크 그나흐쳐(Nyuk Gnahchor) 마티얀슨 비얀슨(Matthias Bjamson) 데네브(Deneb) 아케나톤(Akhenaton) 비요른 륭스트롬(Bjorn Lungstrm) 스티안 아쉬타드(Stian Aarstard) 브뤼냐르 트리스탄(Btynjard Tristan) 크리스찬 슐츠(Christian Schultz) 샤그라 마르크룬드(Shagrah Marklund) 빈테르쇠르그(Vintersorg) 다니엘 후레드릭손(Daniel Fredriksson) 시아 헤드마르크(Cia HedMark) 나가쉬 아르세스(Nagash Aarseth) 팔 페트라르카(Pal Petrarca) 센크라드(Senkrad Vladimir) 올렉산드르 포드라비네크(Aleksandr Podrabinek) 치바제 올렉산드르 포드라비네크(Chivadze Aleksandr Podrabinek) 에바(Eva) 베어먼(Behman) Staff 'Planner ' 김세용 남영식 'Main Programmer ' 김학규 'Battle system programmer ' 이재성 'Effect programmer ' 전민우 'Ai Programmer ' 채재권 'Diary system programmer ' 김정수 'Programming support ' 서관희 김성익 'Art director ' 박찬규 노창균 'Character designer ' 노영균 박준혁 'Sub character & monster designer ' 이상번 'Pixel designer ' 박찬규 이성민 이상번 배봉건 김태욱 김민형 박명훈 이용번 이재원 박상원 박찬석 오동운 'character motion direcior ' 이성민 'World designer ' 황병찬 '3D Modelling ' 현의정 최혜원 이창우 황병찬 박현덕 권병오 기영도 '3D Animation ' 오상준 이윤호 'Texture design assistant ' 김혜원 'Artwork and illustrations ' 노영균 임학수 석정현 박준혁 'Scenario writer ' 김세용 김학규 'Screenplay direcior ' 신현우 'Scenario editor ' 이종우 'Screenplay staff ' 하성엽 이종민 'Script programmer ' 박영우 'map designer ' 오상준 신준철 이윤호 'World builder ' 신준철 'Music ' Sound Team TeMP 'Vocal sequencing/session play ' ZAM 'Sound effect ' Gravity Actual Feeling Effect Team with Sonnori Awesome sounb Libary (Sound Library) 'Opening Theme : 'Open your eyes' ' Music by 양성규 Sequence & session by 양성규 Lyrics by 이원술 Song by 정여진 'Ending Theme : 'Turth in me' ' Composed by 노경환 Session by 노경환 Written by 노경환 Song by 정여진 'Recording director ' 강 프로덕션 Opening Movie 'Producer ' 윤상열 'Creative Director ' 이혜련 'Director & Opening continuity ' 피터 정 'Co-Producer ' 황경애 'Assistant Director ' 이주영 'Animation Director ' 윤영기 'Key Animator ' 안중렬 유광선 한영길 박은아 전혜란 'Assistant Animation ' 김정희 Orange '3D Animation ' 이창우 송원철 박정훈 'Art Director ' 정윤철 'Color Supervisor ' 정미 권현정 최현정 김선미 강연수 준현호 'Production ' Film & Work's TINHOUSE (양철집) 3D 애니메이션, 마케팅, 웹 디자인, 검수, 기타 '3D Movie continuity ' 이상번 '3D movie staff ' 권위찬 강성안 (In sonnori 3D movie team) 김정현 박현호 (In KRG soft 3D movie team) 'Marketing & Managemet ' 남영식 'Web Designer ' quve works 안희영 손은진 'A .D ' 이은석 이윤정 (NORI A. D Team) 'Paperworks ' 이원 'Public Relation ' 이정술 박혜윤 'Accountion ' 김은희 박혜윤 김종석 이지선 'Gravity Quality Assurance staff ' 김준호 조성호 현정환 'Quality Assurance Task Force '서관희 (마스터링) 이은석 (디렉팅) 김성익 (엔지니어링) 임태근 (엔지니어링 & 스크립트) 이은재 (스크립트 & 테스트) 김학준 (스크립트 & 테스트) 이원술 (스크립트 & 테스트) 박찬규 (아트 픽셀링) 이정웅 (사운드 엔지니어링) 이원 (프루프리딩) 이영호 (스크립트 & 테스트) 서윤희 (스크립트 & 테스트) 박세환 (스크립트 & 테스트) 임지현 (스크립트 & 테스트) 권위찬 (하드코어 테스트) 이재원 (하드코어 테스트) 오상준 (하드코어 테스트) 송병훈 (하드코어 테스트) 이재필 (하드코어 테스트) 강성안 (운디드Wounded) 'Special thanks to ' 악튜러스 스탭롤/Special thanks to항목 참조 'Our parents, family and friends ' SONNORI & GRAVITY FAN CLUBS and you 'Executive producer ' 이원술 김학규 'published by ' 위자드 소프트 LTD. 'Presented by ' 그라비티 손노리 분류:개발자 및 커뮤니티 정보 분류:캐릭터 분류:개발자 분류:악튜러스 및 악튜러스 위키의 개괄 분류:좋은 글